My Facade
by Shin Chim Hye
Summary: Unwanted feelings suddenly bloomed.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Detective Conan.

**Author's Note: **

I've created this Sonnet during my English class last Friday and I just thought of... uhmm... publishing it here in  It was fun writing it, so I hope you'll have fun reading it as well. Okay... Here it goes!

* * *

**My Facade**

**By: Snotty Chim-Chim**

I am afraid to be hurt by someone,

Esp. if he's the one.

Now that I am sure I'd fallen in love,

I strive so hard to keep my emotions in check.

I don't want him to know my real feelings

Because the tragedy might happen again.

Years before I finally found him,

I was in love with someone else.

I thought he was the one,

But Alas! He told me he's not.

I tried to convince him but to no avail.

Now that I am living in a world full of lies,

I wonder what would become of me

If my facade dies.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

What do you think! At first, I can't think of an anime related to this one. Then, suddenly, an idea popped into my head. _Why don't I relate it to Haibara Ai?!_ (Actually, this sonnet has nothing to do with her... XD. I wrote this sonnet because I need to write one during our English class!!) But let us go beyond that train of thought. The reason why I suddenly thought of relating it to Haibara is... somehow, if you look at it closely, it has something to do with her. Just a little, though! The person she finally found was Conan... And the person who has hurt her before might be someone from the organization... I dunno!?!?!?! After all, it's just a FANFICTION. And she's afraid of showing Conan her true feelings because she was afraid that he'll do the same, he'll leave her and tell her _he's not the one. _Anyway, it's true that Conan might leave her because he already has Ran, right?! Oh well... let's look at it this way... Maybe it _HAS _something to do with Ai?! Right? Hehe...

So.... why don't you click the** Review** button..?! Thanks!!!


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:** Usual disclaimers applied. (But I do own the story esp. the sonnet, you know?!)

**Author's Note:**

I dedicate this fanfic to ALL of my friends. And I mean ALL (may it be my _barkada_, my seatmate, chat mates, service mates, classmates and so on...) I want to thank them all for helping me mold myself into what I am right now. Uhmm... So... on with the story. I'll put another Author's note at the end of the fic.

Btw, italicized words are only their thoughts... And sorry for some typo and grammatical errors. If ever.

* * *

**My Façade**

**By: Snotty Chim-Chim**

**Chapter 1:**

Haibara Ai, also known as Shiho Miyano, typed continuously and tiredly on her computer. She shouldn't stop now esp. if she's so close to finding the right calculation for the creation of the antidote of APTX4869. Suddenly, Professor Agasa, the fat, kind-hearted neighbor of Kudo Shinichi, entered the laboratory where Ai is currently working.

"Ai-chan, you need your rest. You may continue that later." Professor Agasa said.

Although Ai knew that he only mean for the best, she snapped at him, "I don't need my rest right now, Professor."

However, Professor Agasa remained undaunted, "You need it. Esp. if you're in a child's body."

Ai took a glance toward him and seeing his determination, she sighed and said, "Don't worry Professor Agasa. I can handle it. And I'll rest as long as you want me to once I'm finished with this."

Professor Agasa smiled. "I understand. You promise, huh?! Okay, so would you want some hot chocolate or perhaps you would prefer coffee more since you would most probably not get any sleep for God-knows-how long."

Ai replied with a smile, "Thanks, Professor. I prefer coffee." At that, Professor Agasa head towards their kitchen. "I want to thank you not only for the coffee, but for your concern as well." Ai continued.

"You're welcome." Professor Agasa replied with a smile.

'_I'm sorry for not listening to you, Professor. I really need to finish this. It's for Shinichi's sake.'_ She thought. She, then, pressed enter and so many informations appeared before her.

"Yes!!" she shrieked. Professor Agasa heard her outcry and thought that something might have happened to Ai (talk about being paranoid). He loosens his grip on the cup and it fell down with a loud clatter. Apparently broken. He paid no heed on it and he ran hurriedly towards the laboratory. When he entered, he was shocked at the sight before him. Ai is mixing different chemicals. After mixing, she put it inside a capsule and smiled. She turned around only to see a flabbergasted Professor gaping at her.

"I made it, Prof!!" she said as she hugged Professor Agasa. Professor Agasa smiled. He hadn't seen Ai this happy ever since Conan became so frustrated that he came to the point of cursing Haibara's whole being.

"You really did it!? Great! I'm proud of you." Professor Agasa said.

"Yes. Now, I'm going to the Detective Mouri Agency and give this antidote to Conan." She said.

And with that, she ran outside, heading for the Detective Mouri Agency, carrying the pill with her. She arrived at their doorstep and knocked. She knocked three times before she heard footsteps heading for the door. It was Conan who opened the door. He was shocked to see Ai. He was about to say _'I don't wan to see you, so why don't you just head back home?'_ But Ai spoke first. "I have it, Conan-_kun_. I have the antidote!" she said, beaming. Conan gaped at her, "Do you really have it?!" he said.

"Yes."

"You persisted on working on it after all the things I've told you?" Conan asked.

"Yes."

"Oh Haibara! You don't know what this mean to me." Conan said, his voice wavering slightly. Meaning that he's preventing himself from crying. Fortunately, Kogoro and Ran went out and they were alone in the house. Ai smiled. She, then, give the pill to Conan.

"Take it."

"Thank you, Ai-kun." Conan said.

"You're welcome." Ai said with a smile. She turned around and started walking towards Professor Agasa's house.

Conan called, "Ai-kun, I'm sorry for all the things I've said. Esp. for cursing you before." He said, with sincerity.

"It's nothing, Conan-kun." She replied, her back facing Conan.

Conan, then, said his goodbyes and went inside the Agency again, happy that he'll be Shinichi again after a few moments.

Ai remained where she was.

"_It's for you, Shinichi-kun. I did it only for you."_ She murmured as tears silently began flowing freely on her face.

"_I'm glad that you'll be back to your old self soon."_ She continued.

_Now that I am sure I'd fallen in love,_

_I strive so hard to keep my emotions in check._

_I don't want him to know my real feelings_

_Because the tragedy might happen again._

_Now that I am living in a world full of lies,_

_I wonder what would become of me_

_If my façade dies._

**OWARI**

**

* * *

****Author's Note:**

Yay! I'm finished! To tell you the truth, I've only thought of putting the Sonnet alone. However, when I was about to sleep, my silly mind decided to make a story/fic out of it. So here I am, publishing the story. Sad to say, it's only one-shot. Honestly, I am not fond of Haibara x Conan (Hey! I'm a big fan of Shinichi and Ran!!!!). But since I can only relate my Sonnet to her, I have no choice. The funny thing was, I've only thought of the story when I was asleep. Uhmm... ok!?! Maybe sleeping is an overstatement. Let's just say, when I was half-asleep. Okay?! Anyway, I think that I'm really in the mood to write a story. Think about it, it happens ONCE IN A BLUE MOON only!!! And mind you, I wasn't persuaded! Hahaha!!! Oh well, I've still got my Chemistry Project to work on. So, goodbye for now!

By the way, if you want to read more fanfics (created by Anna-Chan and I), just look for the pen name MAC Admin. We have one fic published entitled THE ROOM OF QUERIES (a Shaman King Fanfic). And after that fanfic, we're planning to do one on Fruits Basket and another one on Shaman King. And I have one more fic entitled ANG PAGTATAGPO: A NARUTOSHAMANKING CROSSOVER.

So... till next time! Ja!

**Don't forget to REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! AND REVIEW!!!**

**MheiChan**


End file.
